deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February) is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo and Maggie. When Kalysta was very young, her biological mother abandoned her in an alleyway, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted, but while growing up, her magic proved wayward and wild. She is also the eldest of her generation. Not to much surprise, Kalysta began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat strongly considered her for Gryffindor, therefore making her a Hatstall. Biography Early life Kalysta was born around the month of February in England, Great Britain. Not much is known about her life in the early stages of her infancy, other than that she was presumably born to a religious Muggle. It is unknown whether she had a father and, if she did, whether he might be magical. At around four months old, her mother abandoned her in an alleyway in Hackney, left in a box along with a note. She was discovered at least a day later by Elliot Potter, a Mediwizard who overheard her cries after being sent to respond to a nearby emergency. He took her back to St Mungo's Hospital where she was made to stay while the Ministry conducted a search for her parents. Since the hospital staff knew hardly anything relating to her background, they were initially unaware of her magical capabilities and believed her to be a Muggle. However, almost immediately after being placed in her cot she adjusted the blankets so that she was swaddled more snugly, a precocious display of underage magic that everyone was present to observe. She would also inadvertently summon toys to her cot and open and close the curtains as she wished. The note left by her mother deemed Kalysta to be a "satanic and unnatural thing", implying that she had been performing magic from as young as her earliest moments. Over the course of her stay, Kalysta was doted upon by staff and strangers alike: Elliot visited her everyday while countless others arrived with gifts and toys, including a unicorn knitted by an elderly witch that Kalysta would keep for years onwards. The letter left by her mother indicated that Kalysta was of Greek heritage, and so the hospital collectively chose the middle name Cate. Her birth date was estimated to be around February and Aggie Dewkes suggested the 17th after Mungo Bonham, the hospital's founder. Meanwhile, her plight was heavily publicised throughout the wizarding world, with the Daily Prophet nicknaming her the "Alley Baby". The mystery behind her parentage was never solved, and so she was subsequently taken in by Elliot, who later adopted her alongside Jamie Jordan. Kalysta grew up in the Jordan-Potter family home in Sale, Greater Manchester, along with her two younger adoptive siblings — Leo and Maggie. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Kalysta was described to be an extremely pretty girl, with her physical appearance garnering attention from far and wide. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Control of underage magic': Before attending Hogwarts, Kalysta was seen to have already attained a level of control over her magic, which was a rare and surprising skill for a witch so young. *'Healing magic': *'Non-verbal and wandless magic': *'Art and creativity': *'Quidditch': *'Muggle Studies': *'Care of Magical Creatures': *'Dark Arts': *'Love': Possessions * Hazel wand: Kalysta's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education; the wand varied between deep shades of red and black and was 12¾" long, made of hazel wood with a unicorn tail hair core. She is the only other member of the Potter family aside from Lattice to possess a wand made of hazel, a sensitive wood that tends to reflect its owner's emotional state. Kalysta went on to use this wand all throughout her education and later life. It was praised as being outstanding and extremely devoted to its owner, but bore the unfortunate tendency to discharge unpredictable energy whenever she lost her temper or grew overemotional. * Toy unicorn: This knitted unicorn was a children's play-toy based on the magical creature. An elderly witch gifted this to Kalysta as a baby in St Mungos, during the period in which she was visited by staff and strangers in the aftermath of her discovery. It was the first toy she ever received upon joining the wizarding world, and Kalysta kept it on a shelf in her bedroom out of sentimental value. * Keepsake box: Relationships Family Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Abrax Spector Son Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Claudia Cabdi Atria Hilliard Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Adrian Findlay Frey Findlay Juno Truelove Evan Calrow Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes * Kalysta's theme song was She Wants to Know by Half Moon Run. * Kalysta's specialised soundtrack, titled horns, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Kalysta 13.jpg Kalysta 8.jpg Kalysta_07.gif Kalysta 12.jpg Kalysta_18.gif Kalysta_06.jpg Kalysta_14.jpg 1df5d660-f6a3-42db-9eca-cab3982bb4b6.jpg Cult39.jpg giphy.gif Kalysta gif.gif Kalysta 01.png Kalysta_17.png Kalysta_19.png Kalysta 11.jpg Kalysta 2.jpg Kalysta 3.jpg Kalysta 12-0.jpg Kalysta_15.jpg Kalysta_16.jpg